Fire Emblem: The Five Year War
by Bookoostrikes
Summary: Placed on the new continent, Segrita, Follow the charming, charismatic escorter, Matts. As he leaves his homeland, Saylim with 2 friends to discover new things, meet new friends, become involved in the savage Five Year War with his old alies. Read On!


Fire Emblem: The Five Year War

**Prologue part 1: A Royal Bond**

"_Have a nice and safe journey! Please keep my daughter and her friend safe!" _

Those were the last words Matts heard from the King of Saylim, before he left to escort Lara, the king's daughter and Seera, her best friend. The trio left off to the famous and military hungry country, Almos, hoping that Lara will find and research the ancient Segrita history. Although Lara has traveled to 2 of the five countries that reside on the continent, Segrita, she still needs and requires more artifacts from the other countries and so, her dad, King Garglem hired the young and reliable escorter, Matts to see his daughter to safety.

Now, on a gloomy and dark night, they were resting on the Plains of Ruff, where a shady group of bandits tend to reside. They didn't care, as it was the safest and quickest way to get to Almos without being involved in the war.

"Then, the wyvern attempted to swoop down and eat the human family…wooooo," Matts explained with a spooky tone.

Lara simply kept braiding her long purple hair and said "Shut up Matts. Your stories are as lame as the times when, Dad would do standup comedy, because you were too stupid to make anyone laugh!"

"Well," Matts bragged as he stood up from the rotten log he was sitting on "Maybe it's because I'm so busy escorting people, that I actually have a life and while you're sitting there doing princess crap, I'm working my butt off and in return, I'm getting paid a good amount of gold to support my family!"

"Princess Crap?" Lara repeated as she furiously got up and retrieved her heal staff. "Wanna come say that to my face!" She chased after Matts, while he kept running away from the princess's wrath

Seera was just lying down on the pure, green grass as she watched this funny scene. Lara did manage to whack Matts on his leg, causing him to trip and dirtying up his brown baggy pants, along with his shiny, dark boots. She could hear Matts screaming in the background for help, but Seera ignored his plea and simply thought to herself. "Why can't these two just like each other, or at least get along. Ah, what am I thinking, although they look so cute together, Lara would kill me if she ever heard me saying that!"

Finally, Lara stopped beating Matts long enough to realize, that they should get some rest, because it's a big day tomorrow. She brushed off the dirt off her pale, light blue blouse and then, headed off for her sleeping blanket. Matts was too sore to move from the spot he was in and he simply lied there and moaned in pain. Seera went beside her best friend and decided to catch some shut-eye too. The fire lighting their camp slowly died out as the night got darker. Everyone slowly started falling asleep one by one, with Matts being the last one. With the two girls sleeping, Matts was extremely lonely and bored as he lied there, still not moving from the spot Lara chose to beat him up. The Moon was beginning to reveal itself under the clouds, but by that time, Matts finally fell asleep knowing that tomorrow should be the day, they finally reach the big, tyrannical country, Almos.

It was a bright dawn of the first day of restoration season. The camp was still soundly asleep and no sign of trouble was nearby…yet. A few miles away from the camp, a rather large group of bandits were marching towards the camp. It was a disorganized formation, with the members hanging everywhere. Their leader was easy to spot, due to his physical and social recognition of being a berserker. The big, tough man carried his sharp, painful killer axe with much pride, while his underlings simply being brigands, only carried blunt, once in a while deadly iron axes. The leader's right-hand man can be seen, polishing his master's heavy, black boots, while the leader was still walking.

"Sir," his servant said, breaking a lot of sweat "Do you think your brother would approve of this? I mean, it's good and all you're trying to take initiative by, taking out trespassers, but your brother can have rather loud lectures and…"

"Muck, how about we keep this to ourselves. I'm a grown man, almost 35 and you're telling me my 1 day older brother is going to yell at me? Please, I'm trying to take out some rich folks. Have you been listening to what our spy said? He explained to us that, we're dealing with the princess of Saylim and a very rich escorter who possess a lot of gold. How can we not miss this big chance? Muck, you'll thank me later after we kill these helpless humans," He explained very rudely

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry for questioning your motives Glu," Muck apologized

Just then, as Glu was about to chew out Muck for not calling him "master" or "sir" their spy came back. He ran very quickly, with both his arms bleeding severely. He kept gasping and puffing, but some words finally came out of his mouth. "Sir…I bear some bad *huff* *gasp* news. Some horsemen *huff* *gasp" they…they…are coming from west *gasp*" He couldn't finish the sentence as he fell down, breathing his last breath.

Glu approached the dead spy and picked up his blood stained blue coat. He covered his spy, letting him rest in peace, then shouted to the silent group "Men! We are going to slaughter these civilians, then avenge our spy and finally, ransack every…single…village!" They all got really pumped up, ready to attack the trio!

They all separated into 3 groups. One group, lead by Muck was going to defend and block the pathway,leading to a small village, another group was charging straight towards the camp and the last group, lead by Glu and 2 other bandits were rushing towards the west, hoping they would slay the group of horsemen.

As the bandits approached the camp, somehow they were still snoozing, despite all the commotion that was happening. Finally, Matts surprisingly being the last one to fall asleep managed to become the first one to arise from his deep sleep. As he got up to take his daily stretch, he began to notice some strange notices coming from a distance. He didn't want to wake up the girls, (Except Lara) so he went to the storage bag and picked out his traditional iron sword. His deep, blue eyes stared at the blade as he was finding himself some vulneraries, just in case it got ugly over there. Then, he was about to make his way towards the army, until a odd, quite dull axe was flung at his direction. He quickly retaliated by slashing the axe away from the camp to protect the sleep beauties. The clacking sound of the sword and axe colliding woke up the girls from their deep sleep. Lara was pretty cranky about not enjoying her sleep

"Ummm Matts," she asked surprisingly calm. "Why did I just hear two weapons as if they were…"

He interrupted her with a depressed voice stating. "We are under attack. The only self-protection we have are, 2 iron swords, 1 slim lance and a heal staff," Matts then went close to the girls and said. "But, we shouldn't give up. They're just bandits and they are easy targets"

"Yes, but you don't have hard times, because you usually have someone like, my brother, or Conner protecting you and your escorts," Lara stated, looking very gloomy as she inspected her bright purple skirt, making sure there were absolutely no insects crawling on it.

Seera went to the same bag Matts got his sword from, picked up her slim lance and shouted. "We will fight them on! Come on, Matts and Lara, we can't just give up yet!" She proceeded to walk slowly towards the enemy lines.

"Ugh, might as well, they already blocked off the entrance to Slitcom" Matts bluntly said as he followed Seera, looking braver and stronger. Lara picked up her staff and pursued them, without saying a word. They courageously marched towards the enemy. Although they were young teenagers, with Matts being the youngest and Seera being the oldest, they still possessed fighting spirit and lots of courage. But, they hardly knew what they were getting into. They marched towards the middle group, where the least bandits seem to reside.

"I can see about only 7 of them coming our way!" Matts happily announced

Lara simply looked at him like he was stupid and without saying a word, bonked him on the head with her staff. Seera gave her the "Come on guys, now's not the time to be fighting!" Look. Matts ignored the pain and focused on how they were going to beat the rugged, nasty bandits. Not far from each other, preferably 15m, they locked eyesight with each other and without thinking, one of the bandits charged towards the youngsters, raising his axe screaming "FOR GLU!"

They were petrified as the old man ran towards them, but Matts had experience with this kind of stupidity and prepared his novice battle stance. As he came charging, Matts prepared to throw his sword at him in a vertical angle. The attacker naturally put up his guard, by raising his arm with the axe to protect his upper area. Matts faked the throw and the bandit fell for his trap. The brigand by natural reaction swung his axe at Matts, only to miss him as he dodged the clumsy attack. As the bandit kept stumbling from missing Matts, he was running very clumsy towards Seera. She stood there not knowing what to do, but in a split second quickly put up her lance and swiftly stabbed him right in the chest, where his upper body is protected by cheap, useless leather. Matts knowing that mountain thieves can be pretty hard to kill, quickly sliced both his arms off right on the hands. As the blood was spewing from his hand, his expression was very shocked as he watched his life fade right before his eyes. He then whispered softly. "Ugh, defeated by the hands of children…it's a pitiful life" All three children stared at him in the eye and Matts said very sad

"Everyone has a choice to choose the path of war. You chose wrong…" As Seera took the bandit off her lance and looked at the sky, she said with the cheery voice

"Ha! Guys, this will be easier than we thought!"

"No, not all bandits are stupid like him. We must take caution, as we don't know where their leader is hiding," Matts explained. The sun was just breaking out, bright in the sky as the trio looked up, each of them imagining how the battles going to turn out…


End file.
